Carlos Becerril
México |estado = Activo }} Carlos Becerril Hernández es un actor de doblaje mexicano, hermano de la también actriz María Becerril(†) y, por lo tanto, cuñado de Víctor Mares(†) y tío de Víctor Mares Jr. y Lydia Areli Mares. Conocido por haber dado voz al sargento Saunders en la serie de los 60's Combate Debutó muy joven en el doblaje, actualmente tiene un contrato con la Fox dobla mayoritariamente para ellos. Filmografía Películas Dustin Hoffman *La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Focker (2010) Little Fockers - Bernie Focker * La última oportunidad (2008) Last Chance Harvey - Harvey Shine * Más extraño que la ficción (2006) Stranger Than Fiction - Pr. Jules Hilbert * Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) Meet the Fockers - Bernard Fornica * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) Finding Neverland - Charles Frohman * Tribunal en fuga (2003) (Cuernavaca) Runaway Jury - Wendell Rohr * La vida continúa (2002) Moonlight Mile - Ben Floss * Los hijos de la calle (1996) Sleepers - Danny Snyder * Epidemia (1995) Outbreak - Coronel Sam Daniels * Héroe accidental (1992) Hero - Bernie LaPlant * Billy Bathgate (1991) - Dutch Schultz * Negocios de familia (1989) Family Business - Vito McMullen * Tootsie (1982) - Michael/Dorothy * Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) - Ted Kramer Richard Gere * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2010) Hachiko: A Dog's Story - Parker Wilson * Palabras mágicas (2005) Bee Season - Saul * Mensajero de la oscuridad (2002) The Mothman Prophecies - John Klein * Infidelidad (2002) (Cuernavaca) Unfaithful - Edward Sumner * Otoño en Nueva York (2000) (Cuernavaca) Autumn in New York - Will Keane * El Chacal (1997) The Jackal - Declan Mulqueen * Mujer bonita (1990) Pretty Woman - Edward Lewis * Gigolo Americano (1980) American Gigolo - Julian Robert Redford * Una vida sin terminar (2005) An Unfinished Life - Einar Gilkyson * Secretos de un secuestro (2004) (Cuernavaca) The Clearing - Wayne Hayes * Juego de espías (2001) Spy Game - Nathan Muir * El señor de los caballos (1998) The Horse Whisperer - Tom Booker * Algo muy personal (1996) Up Close & Personal - Warren Justice * Una propuesta indecente (1993) Indecent Proposal - John Gage * Sneakers (1992) - Martin 'Marty' Bishop * África mía (1985) Out of Africa - Dennis Finch Hatton Gabriel Byrne * Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) Assault on Precinct 13 - Cap. Marcus Duvall (1ra versión) * Barco fantasma (2002) Ghost Ship - Cap. Sean Murphy * El día final (1999) End of Days - Satanás (segunda versión) * Estigma (1999) Stigmata - Padre Andrew Kiernan * El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) The Man in the Iron Mask - D'Artagnan * La asesina (1993) Point of No Return - Bob Mel Gibson * El rescate (1996) Ransom - Tom Mullen * Maverick (1994) - Bret Maverick * El hombre sin rostro (1993) The Man Without a Face - Justin McLeod * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) Bird on a Wire - Rick Jarmin * El motín de Bounty (1984) The Bounty - Fletcher Christian Robert De Niro * Hombres de honor (2000) (Cuernavaca) Men of Honor - Chief 'Billy' Sunday * Analízame (1999) Analyze This - Paul Vitti * Stanley & Iris (1990) - Stanley Everett Cox * No somos ángeles (1989) We're No Angels - Ned * New York, New York (1977) - Jimmy Doyle Al Pacino * El mercader de Venecia (2004) - Shylock * El Informante (1999) The Insider - Lowell Bergman * La ciudad de la avaricia (1996) City Hall - John Pappas * Perfume de mujer (1992) Scent of a Woman - Coronel Slade * Encrucijadas (1980) Cruising - Steve Burns Michael Douglas * Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme (2010) - Gordon Gekko * El centinela (2006) - Pete Garrison * Mi suegro es un espía (2003) - Steve Tobias * Ni una palabra (2001) - Dr. Nathan Conrad Ed Harris * Me llaman Radio (2003) Radio - Ent. Harold Jones * Pollock (2000) - Jackson Pollock * Nixon (1995) - E. Howard Hunt * Causa justa (1995) Just Cause - Blair Sullivan Stephen Rea * Control (2004) - Dr. Arlo Penner * Miedo.punto.com (2004) FeardotCom - Dr. Alistar Pratt * Viviendo al límite (2001) On the Edge - Dr. Figur * Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles - Santiago (Doblaje original) Burgess Meredith * Rocky V (1990) - Mickey (Redoblaje 2000) * Rocky III (1982) - Mickey (Redoblaje 2000) * Rocky II (1979) - Mickey (Redoblaje 2000) * Rocky (1976) - Mickey (Redoblaje 2000) Kevin Costner * Pacto de justicia (2003) Open Range - Charley Waite * 13 días (Cuernavaca) (2001) Thirteen Days - Kenny O'Donnell * La guerra (1994) The War - Stephen Simmons Dennis Quaid * El día después de mañana (2004) The Day After Tomorrow - Jack Hall * Lejos del cielo (2002) Far from Heaven - Frank Whitaker * El poder del amor(1995) Something to Talk About - Eddy Bichon Bruce Willis * En defensa del honor (2002) Hart's War - Cnel. William A. McNamara * Nuestro amor (1999) The Story of Us - Ben Jordan * La muerte le sienta bien (1992) Death Becomes Her - Dr. Ernest Menville Richard Dreyfuss * Testigo silencioso (1994) Silent Fall - Jake Rainer * Cuenta conmigo (1986) Stand by Me - El escritor * Tiburón (1975) Jaws - Matt Hooper (redoblaje) Clint Eastwood * Impacto Fulminante (1983) - Harry Callahan * Dos mulas para la Hermana Sara (1970 - redoblaje) Two Mules for Sister Sara - Hogan * Hang 'Em High (1968) - Marshal Jed Cooper Tom Berenger * El Francotirador 2 (2002) Sniper 2 - Thomas Beckett * D-Tox (2002) - Hank * El sustituto (1996) The Substitute - Jonathan Shale Christopher McDonald *La casa de las conejitas (2008) The House Bunny - Decano Simmons *Déjenselo a Beaver (1997) Leave It to Beaver - Ward Cleaver *Arresto a domicilio (1996) House Arrest - Donald Krupp Patrick Bergin * Robin Hood: El magnífico (1991) - Sir Robert Hode / Robin Hood * Durmiendo con el enemigo (1991) - Martin Burney Bill Paxton * Twister (1996) - Bill Harding * Apolo 13 (1995) Apollo 13 - Fred Haise Harrison Ford * Peligro inminente (1994) Clear and Present Danger - Jack Ryan * A propósito a Henry (1991) Regarding Henry - Henry Turner Patrick Swayze * Reinas o reyes (1995) To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar - Vida Bohemia * Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) Ghost - Sam Elvis Presley * El prisionero del Rock and Roll (1957) - Vince Everet * Viva Las Vegas (1964)- Lucky Jackson William H. Macy * Gracias por fumar (2006) (Cuernavaca) Thank you for smoking - Senador Ortolan Finistirre * Hombres misteriosos (1999) Mystery Men - El Paleador/Eddie Aidan Quinn *Jonah Hex (2010) - Presidente Grant * Benny & Joon (1993) - Benjamin Benny ''Pearl 'Alec Baldwin' * La confesión (1999) - Roy Bleakie * La huida (1993) - Carter ''Doc McCoy Bill Nighy ' *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010) - Rufus Scrimgeour (sólo trailer) *Notas de un escándalo (2006) (Cuernavaca) - Richard Hart 'David Strathairn * El gran Simon (1998) Simon Birch - Rev. Russell * El río salvaje (1994) The River Wild - Tom Robin Williams * Más allá de los sueños (1998) What Dreams May Come - Chris Nielsen * Un simple mortal (1993) Being Human - Héctor Tim Allen * Super papá (2001) (Cuernavaca) Joe Somebody - Joe Scheffer * En la riqueza y en la pobreza (1997) For Richer or Poorer - Brad Sexton Bill Pullman * Efecto Zero (1998) Zero Effect - Daryl Zero * Malicia (1993) Malice - Andy Safian Kevin Kline * Lección de honor (2002) The Emperor's Club - William Hundert * Presidente por un día (1993) Dave - Dave Kovic/Presidente Bill Chris O'Donnell * El soltero más codiciado (1999) The Bachelor - Jimmie Shannon * La cámara (1996) The Chamber - Adam Hall Warren Beatty * Ricos, casados e infieles (2001) Town & Country - Porter Stoddard * Bonnie & Clyde (1967) - Clyde Barrow Martin Sheen * Aguas hostiles (1997) - Aurora Skipper * Mi querido presidente (1995) The American President - A.J. MacInerney Jeff Goldblum * Tele-Gurú (1998) Holly Man - Ricky Hayman * Los usurpadores de cuerpos (1978) - Jack Bellicec William Forsythe * Gotti (1996) - Sammy Gravano * Un asalto frustrado (1995) Palookaville - Sid Dunleavy Jeroen Krabbé * El transportador 3 (Cuernavaca) (2008) - Leonid Vasilev * Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) - Anton Felix Schindler Tomas Arana * La supremacía Bourne (2004) The Bourne Supremacy - Martin Marshall * El guardaespaldas (1992) The Bodyguard - Greg Portman [[Ken Davitian|'Ken Davitian']] * Borat (2007) (Cuernavaca) Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan - Asamat Bagatov * Una loca película de Esparta (Cuernavaca) (2008) Meet the Spartans - Xerxes William Shatner * Star Trek 7: Generaciones (1994) Star Trek: Generations - Capitán James T. Kirk * Star Trek: La película (1979) Star Trek: The Motion Picture - Capitán James T. Kirk Walter Koenig * Star Trek 6: La tierra desconocida (1991) Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country - Chekov * Star Trek 5: La última frontera (1989) Star Trek V: The Final Frontier - Chekov David Eigenberg *Sex and the City 2 (2010) - Steve Brady *Sex and the City: La película (2008) - Steve Brady James Eckhouse *Las cosas que importan (1998) One True Thing - Abogado *Junior (1994) - Ned Sneller Fred Willard *Una loca película épica (2007) (Cuernavaca) - Aslo *American Pie: La boda (2003) - Harold Flaherty François Berléand ''' *El transportador 2 (2005) (Cuernavaca) - Inspector Tarconi *El transportador (2002) (Cuernavaca) - Inspector Tarconi '''OTROS * Los secretos del poder (2009) State of Play - Dominic Foy (Jason Bateman) * Retorno a Brideshead (2008) Brideshead Revisited - Lord Marchmain (Michael Gambon) * In the Valley of Elah (2007) - Hank Deerfield (Tommy Lee Jones) * Michael Clayton (2007) (Cuernavaca) - Arthur Edens (Tom Wilkinson) * Mi súper ex-novia (2006) (Cuernavaca) My Super Ex-Girlfriend - Bedlam / Barry (Eddie Izzard) * Cruzada (2005) (Cuernavaca) Kingdom of Heaven - Tiberias (Jeremy Irons) * Elektra (2005) (Cuernavaca) - Stick (Terence Stamp) * Amores, enredos y una boda (2005) The Wedding Date - Jeffrey (Jeremy Sheffield) * Gritando y Pataleando (2005) Kicking & Screaming - Phil Weston (Will Ferrell) * La intérprete (2004) The Interpreter - Phillipe (Yvan Attal) * Mi novia Polly (2004) Along Came Polly - Claude (Hank Azaria) * La batalla de Riddick (2004) The Chronicles of Riddick - Lord Marshal (Colm Feore) * Wimbledon (2004) - Dennis Bradbury (Sam Neill) * Un novio en apuros (2003) A Guy Thing - Ken Cooper (James Brolin) * Lo que una chica quiere (2003) What a Girl Wants - Henry Dashwood (Colin Firth) * Johnny English (2003) - Johnny English (Rowan Atkinson) * Un crimen en el futuro (2003) Blind Horizont - Sheriff Jack Kolb (Sam Shepard) * Capitán de mar y guerra: la costa más lejana del mundo (2003) - Dr. Stephen Maturin (Paul Bettany) * Vacaciones en familia (2003) - Woodrow Snider (Bryan Cranston) * Soñadores (2003) - Padre (Robin Renucci) * El Rey Escorpión (2002) The Scorpion King - Memnon (Steven Brand) * Dragón rojo (2002) Red Dragon - Lloyd Bowman (Ken Leung) * Camino a la perdición (2002) (Cuernavaca) Road to Perdition - Michael Sullivan (Tom Hanks) * Sentencia previa (2002) (Cuernavaca) Minority Report - Doctor (Peter Stormare) * 007: Otro día para morir (2002) Die Another Day - Damian Falco (Michael Madsen) * Nunca más (2002) Enough - Jupiter (Fred Ward) * Superagente K-9 I.P. (2002) - Pete Timmons K-9: P.I. (Gary Basaraba) * Invasión final (2002) Terminal Invasion - Jack (Bruce Campbell) * Cazador de cocodrilos (2002) The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course - Steve Irwin * Moulin Rouge! (2001) (Cuernavaca) - Duque (Richard Roxburgh) * Amor ciego (2001) Shallow Hal - Mauricio (Jason Alexander) * La casa de cristal (2001) The Glass House - Tio Jack (Chris Noth) * Super policías (2001) (Cuernavaca) Super Troopers - Capitán O'Hagan (Brian Cox) * Detrás de las líneas enemigas (2001) (Cuernavaca) Behind Enemy Lines - Leslie Reigart (Gene Hackman) * Las últimas órdenes (2001) Last orders - Ray (Bob Hoskins) * The Enemy (2001) - Supt. Robert Ogilvie (Roger Moore) * Socios para el crimen (2000) Partners in Crime - Gene Reardon (Rutger Hauer) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) - Cappy Von Trapment (Randy Quaid) * Beautiful Joe (2000) - Joe (Billy Connolly) * Testigo protegido (2000) Witness Protection - Bobby Batton (Tom Sizemore) * Dos vidas contigo (2000) Return to Me - Bob Rueland (David Duchovny) * ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) Brother, Where Art Thou? - Delmar (Tim Blake Nelson) * El oro de Ulee (1997) Ulee's Gold - Ulee Jackson (Peter Fonda) * Virus (1999) - Robert Everton (Donald Sutherland) * The Mod Squad (1999) - Billy (Josh Brolin) * Viaje al peligro (1999) Final Run - Glen 'Lucky' Singer (Robert Urich) * Rescate explosivo (1999) - Ashton (Jérôme Pradon) * Árbol familiar (1999) Family Tree - Henry Musser (Robert Forster) * Seis días, siete noches (1998) Six Days Seven Nights - Philliphe (Douglas Weston) * Mente criminal (1998) A Murder of Crows - Prof. Arthur Corvus (Mark Pellegrino) * Perturbados (1998) Disturbing Behavior - Dr. Caldicott (Bruce Greenwood) (Redoblaje) * Pequeños guerreros (1998) Small Soldiers - Phil Fimple (Phil Hartman) * Los inventores (1998) Leonardo: A Dream of Flight - Leonardo da Vinci (Brent Carver) * Un romance peligroso (1998) Out of Sight - Jack Foley (George Clooney) * El quinto elemento (1997) The Fifth Element - Zorg (Gary Oldman) * Adictos al amor (1997) Addicted to Love - Anton (Tchéky Karyo) * Aquel viejo sentimiento (1997) That Old Feeling - Alan (David Rasche) * Tiempo de matar (1996) A Time to Kill - Jake Brigance (Matthew McConaughey) * Fenómeno (1996) (1versión) Phenomenon - George Malley (John Travolta) * Si las paredes hablaran (1996) If These Walls Could Talk - Jim Harris (Craig T. Nelson) * El paciente inglés (1996) The English Patient - David Caravaggio (Willem Dafoe) * La red (1995) The Net - Jack Devlin (Jeremy Northam) * El inglés que subió una colina pero bajó de una montaña (1995) - Johnny (Ian Hart) * La tribu Brady (1995) - Mike Brady (Gary Cole) * Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) Quiz Show - Charles Van Doren (Ralph Fiennes) * Belleza Negra (1994) (voz) Black Beauty - Belleza Negra (Alan Cumming) * Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer (1994) When a Man Loves a Woman - Michael Green (Andy Garcia) * Ricky Ricón (1994) Ri¢hie Ri¢h - Herbert Cadbury (Jonathan Hyde) * El especialista (1994) The Specialist - Tomas Leon (Eric Roberts) * Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Armand (Antonio Banderas) (Redoblaje) * ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) Baby's Day Out - Bennington Cotwell (Matthew Glave) * Los Coneheads (1993) Coneheads - Sr. Seedling (Michael McKean) * Jugada inocente (1993) - Fred Waitzkin (Joe Mantegna) * Fuego en el cielo (1993) - Mike Rogers (Robert Patrick) * Nacida ayer (1993) Born Yesterday - Paul (Don Johnson) * Psycho II (1983) - Norman Bates (Anthony Perkins) * El mundo según Wayne 2 (1993) - Bobby Cahn (Christopher Walken) * La desaparición de Nora (1993) - Jack Fremont (Stephen Collins) *The Cutting Edge (1992)- Jack Moseley (Terry O'Quinn) * Unlawful Entry (1992) - Oficial Pete Davis (Ray Liotta) * Marea de fuego (1991) Backdraft - Stephen McCaffrey (Kurt Russell) * The Man in the Moon (1991) - Matthew Trant (Sam Waterston) * En el cumplimiento del deber (1991) - Charles Rose (Ted Levine) * Las cosas buenas (1990) - Chandler Scott (Darrell Larson) * Casi un angel (1990) - Terry Dean (Paul Hogan) * Encantado Señor Destino (1990) - Mike (Michael Caine) * Coming to America (1988) - Semmi (Arsenio Hall) * El regreso del Hombre Increible (1988) - David Banner (Bill Bixby) * Infierno rojo(1988) - Det. Sgt. Art Ridzik (James Belushi) * Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) - Walter Fielding, Sr. (Douglass Watson) y voces adicionales * Fuerza Delta (1986) The Delta Force - Gen. Woodbridge (Robert Vaughn) * Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes - Cap. D'Arnot (Ian Holm) (redoblaje) * Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes - Tarzán (Christopher Lambert) (doblaje original) * Parque Gorky (1983) Gorky Park - Prof. Andreev (Ian McDiarmid) * Contra Octopussy (1983) Octopussy - Kamal Khan (Louis Jourdan) * ¿Y dónde está el piloto? II (1982) Airplane II: The Sequel - Ted Striker (Robert Hays) * El misterio de Salem's Lot (1979) - Mark * La vida íntima de un estudiante (1973) The Paper Chase - James T. Hart (Timothy Bottoms) * Entre monos te veas (1967) - Monkeys, Go Home! Hank Dussard (Dean Jones) *Fui un ladrón (1965) - Eddie (Alain Delon) *Batman (1966) - El Acertijo (Frank Gorshin) * Cimarrón (1960 - redoblaje) - Yancey Cimarron Cravat (Glenn Ford) * Los Vikingos (1958) - Egbert (James Donald) * Fuego verde (1954) - Donald Knowland (John Ericson) * El manto sagrado (1953)- Calígula (Jay Robinson) * La malvada (1950) All About Eve - Bill Simpson (Gary Merrill) * ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) - George Bailey (James Stewart) * El Mago de Oz (1939) - Espantapájaros (Ray Bolger) * Asesinato en mi casa - Stan Douglas * Un asalto frustrado - Sid Dunleavy Películas animadas * Cars (2006) - Chick Hicks (voz original: Michael Keaton) * Los supersabios - Paco (debut) * Cuento de Navidad (1982) - Fred y Narrador Series de TV Vic Morrow *Raíces (miniserie) (1977) - Sr. Ames *Combate (1962-1967) - Srgto. Saunders *Los Intocables (1 episodio, 1960) - Collier Otros * La ley y el orden: Reino Unido (2009-Presente) - George Castle (Bill Paterson) * 24 (2001-Presente) - Voces adicionales * El psíquico (2006-Presente) - Carlton Lassiter (Timothy Omundson) * Medium (2005-Presente) - Narrador * Doctor House ( 2004-Presente) -Voces Adicionales * Nip/Tuck (10 episodes, 2003-2010) - Escobar Gallardo (Robert LaSardo) * Buffy, la cazavampiros (122 episodios, 1997-2003) - Giles (Anthony Head) * Hijos de la playa (2000-2002) - Notch Johnson (Timothy Stack) * Juicio familiar (1999-2002) Family Law - Rex Weller (Christopher McDonald) * El Camaleón (1996-2000) The Pretender - Harold (Michael T. Weiss) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990-1998) - Jim Walsh (James Eckhouse) * El closet de Verónica (1999) Veronica's Closet - Tim (John Ritter) * Seguridad total (1997) - Frank Cisco (James Remar) * Escalofríos (1995-1996) Goosebumps - Padre de Grady (Geoffrey Bowes) * TV 101 (1988-1989) - Kevin Keegan (Sam Robards) * Anno Domini (1985) A.D. - Lucio Valerio (Neil Dickson) * Midnight Caller (1988–1991) - Jack Killian (Gary Cole) * Hechizada (11 episodios, 1965-1971) - Tío Arthur (Paul Lynde) * Hechizada (Algunos episodios, 1971-1972) - Darrin Stephens (Dick Sargent) * Mi bella genio (Algunos episodios 1965-1970) - Mayor Roger Healey (Bill Daily) * Star Trek (27 episodios- Segunda Temporada- 1967) - Chekov (Walter Koenig) * Star Trek (Episodio 9: Metarmofosis- Segunda temporada- 1967) - Zefram Cochrane (Glenn Corbett) * Batman (1966-1967) - El Acertijo (Frank Gorshin) * El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (1964-1968) - Illya Kuryakin (David McCallum) Anime *Digimon Tamers - Dobermon *Dragon Ball (episodios 1-60) - Narrador,Voces adicionales *Yu Yu Hakusho - Tarukane y Ootake *Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu - Padre de Tessa *Digimon Frontier - Seraphimon *Heat Guy J - Mauro en *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Miembro de Seele 1 *Remi David, Inspector Eagle *Shuten Doji Ryuichiro Shiba, Peter Wong, Narración *Sailor Moon - Kenji Tsukino (1ra voz), George, Shun Hayase, Sergai Ayimob *Doraemon - Padre de Nobisuke *Initial D - Voces diversas *Gundam Wing - Duque Dermail *Nadesico - Voces diversas *Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles - Conde Percival Von Phersen Películas de Anime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La gran batalla de los dioses - Dolbar *Ghost in the Shell - Batou *Birdy the Mighty - Maestro *El ave de fuego - Godo Series Animadas *Los Simpson - Frank Grimes *Las nuevas aventuras de Batman - Batiduende Documentales *Indonesia salvaje (1999) - Narrador Dirección de Doblaje * Prison Break * 24 * Psych (TEMP. 4) * El gran pez * Devorador de pecados * Lo que una Chica Quiere Cine y Televisión Mexicana * Ringside (2005) Entrenador * María la del barrio (1995) * Marimar (1994) prestando su voz al perro ("Pulgoso") * Rosa salvaje (1987) * Los años felices (1984) * Los supersabios (1978) prestando su voz a Paco y Kitito * Pobre Clara (1975) * El amor tiene cara de mujer (1971) Daniel Escala * La gata (1970) * Pueblo sin esperanza (1968) * Aurelia (1968) * El cuarto mandamiento (1967) * Cuna vacía (1967) * Vivimos en una estrella (1963) * Barú, el hombre de la selva (1962) * La maldición de Nostradamus (1961) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje